


Что в имени тебе моем

by NewBeginnings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Magic Revealed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Во время какого-то из бесконечных квестов Мерлин, Артур и рыцари застряли в храме. Чтобы выйти невредимыми, им нужно назвать истинные имена и титулы. Не так уж сложно, верно?Иногда Мерлин просто ненавидит Старую Религию.





	Что в имени тебе моем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In A Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098316) by [StarlightInHerEyes22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightInHerEyes22/pseuds/StarlightInHerEyes22). 



— Как вас зовут?

Вопрос был довольно простым, удрученно подумал Мерлин. Для кого угодно, кроме него. Глаза привидения блеснули, как будто оно услышало эту мысль. Оно скривило губы и обратило внимание на короля и рыцарей.

— Это простой вопрос, мой лорд. Просто назовите ваши имена, и вы сможете пройти. Таково правило.

Артур сузил глаза, и Мерлин почти увидел в них тяжелый процесс обдумывания последствий. Через несколько мгновений Артур, не найдя, видимо, никакой ловушки, расправил плечи и произнес:

— Артур Пендрагон.

— Хм, хм, — промычало приведение и с насмешкой погрозило пальцем. — Для входа в святыню нужно назвать свое полное имя. Если вы хотите пройти, то должны произнести все без утайки. Только так это место узнает, кто вы на самом деле, и только так вы сможете осуществить то, зачем пришли.

— Ладно, — буркнул Артур. Мерлин вздрогнул, когда глаза духа потемнели. — Я Артур Пендрагон, король Камелота.

— И? — лукаво произнесло приведение, и Артур недоуменно отозвался:

— Что и? Это мое имя и титул.

Мерлин вспомнил, что каменные двери за ними закрылись и не выпустят, если они не выполнят все требования.

— Король былого и грядущего, — шепнул он, и пять пар глаз вопросительно уставились на него. Он неловко пожал плечами. Весело будет потом объяснять... — Просто произнеси это, — пробормотал он, и Артур закатил глаза.

— Артур Пендрагон, король Камелота. И, по всей видимости, Король былого и грядущего. Что бы это ни значило.

Приведение улыбнулось как-то хитро и дико.

— Очень хорошо. Вы можете пройти.

Артур кивнул и сделал шаг вперед, но озадаченно замер, когда ворота не отворились.

— Ох, извините, — с напевом произнесло приведение, — вы можете пройти, но если ваши люди хотят сопровождать вас, то и они должны назваться.

Сердце Мерлина пропустило удар, а потом заколотилось с удвоенной силой. Он отпрянул в тень, надеясь, что никто не заметит. Может быть, имелись в виду только рыцари, якобы важные члены этой компании. Или, может, он просто постоит тут до тех пор, пока они не вернутся — правда, с его-то везением, в недрах святыни их наверняка поджидал какой-нибудь ужасный монстр, еще один тест, и если Мерлин не пойдет, его друзья могут оказаться убитыми.

Рыцари, не замечая его внутренней дилеммы, в поисках одобрения посмотрели на своего короля, и Артур кивнул. Разумеется, они должны последовать за ним.

Леон первым шагнул вперед и гордо объявил:

— Сэр Леон из дома Бедивера, первый рыцарь Камелота.

Может, Мерлин смог бы поговорить с привидением мысленно. Объяснить, почему он не хочет называть себя, и попросить пустить его так. Или просто произнести имя в голове — вдруг так тоже можно. Он попытался найти сознание привидения, но не нащупал ничего кроме пустоты.

Ох. Да, верно. Оно уже мертво. Поэтому и парит.

Следующим был Элиан — он объявил свое имя и титул с большим удовольствием от того, что не померк после становления рыцарем, — и за ним Гвейн. Привидение отчитало его за сокрытие деталей, и Мерлин коротко улыбнулся, когда Гвейн нехотя произнес имя своего отца, заставив остальных спутников удивиться.

Он отчаянно пытался придумать, что делать, но решение ускользало. После того, как все обмозговали угрюмый ответ Гвейна, приведение, делавшее вид, что их мелкие человеческие дилеммы ему наскучили, повернулось к Персивалю. Тот быстро отозвался:

— Сэр Персиваль Уилер, рыцарь Камелота.

— Теперь мы можем идти? — нетерпеливо спросил Артур, все еще посылая недоверчивые взгляды Гвейну, и Мерлин затаил дыхание. Если Артур так реагировал на то, что Гвейн оказался человеком знатным, то, что он подумает...

— Остался еще один, — томно сказало привидение, подавив зевок. — Назовись.

Друзья повернулись к нему с выжиданием, и он скрипнул зубами.

— Меня зовут Мерлин, — произнес он, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, желая, чтобы такой ответ приняли. Привидение подняло бровь и улыбнулось.

" _Правила не меняются ни для кого_ , — возник у него в голове его голос. Мерлин выругался — оно слышало его мысленные монологи. — _Скажи вслух или не пройдешь. Но знай: или ты сделаешь это, или вы все умрете здесь. Таковы правила"_.

Отстойные у вас правила, зло прокомментировал Мерлин, и улыбка привидения стала шире.

 _"Не я придумала их, я всего лишь их соблюдаю_ ".

— Полное имя, пожалуйста, — произнесло привидение вслух, и Мерлин понял, что время на размышление закончилось.

— Это и есть мое полное имя, — неохотно сказал он. Краем глаза заметил, что несколько рыцарей — Леон, Персиваль и Элиан — быстро отвернулись, чтобы скрыть удивление. Мерлин скрестил руки на груди, отказываясь выглядеть пристыженно. Артур и Гвейн, знавшие, что он вырос без отца, сочувственно улыбнулись.

— Возможно, должность? — льстиво предложило привидение. — Титул? Другие имена, под которыми ты известен? Предупреждаю, мне известно, когда ты лжешь. Или недоговариваешь.

— Слуга Камелота, — коротко ответил он. В принципе это относилось к его роли в качестве Эмриса...

Улыбка привидения осталась безжалостной, двери так и не отворились.

Артур выступил вперед со злостью на лице.

— Он сказал тебе свое имя, — отрезал он. Мерлин никогда так не был рад придурочной натуре Артура. — Теперь оставь его в покое и пропусти нас.

— Он сказал мне одно из своих имен, — отозвался дух с таким же жаром, и тени возле его глаз углубились. Артур хмыкнул. — Повторяю, король Камелота, не я установила правила. Я только следую им, и их не изменить. Или называешь все полностью, или умираешь. Не моя вина, если у кого-то необычно большое количество титулов.

— У Мерлина нет никаких титулов, — настаивал Артур.

Распахнув глаза, Мерлин умоляюще посмотрел на привидение, еще раз прося оказать услугу.

Но нет.

— Значит, отказываешься ответить? — последовала реплика. — Предпочитаешь правде смерть? Да будет так.

"Ох, черт" было единственной приличной мыслью, пронесшийся у Мерлина в голове, когда камни вокруг них содрогнулись. Рыцари издали вопль ужаса. Привидение безмятежно улыбнулось им, когда стены с громким треском начали двигаться, постепенно уменьшая количество свободного пространства. Артур скомандовал рыцарям приготовиться, но Мерлин был уверен, что любая их попытка остановить их неминуемое сжатие между камней окажется бесполезной. И улыбка привидения, когда она почти с изяществом помахала им на прощание, была тому доказательством.

— Мерлин, если ты можешь еще что-нибудь придумать, сейчас было бы очень кстати, — перекрикивая исходящий от стен звук, бросил Гвейн, и Мерлин на мгновение прикрыл глаза, сделав глубокий вдох. Вокруг привидения уже появилась серебристая дымка, свидетельствовавшая, что оно готово уплыть, оставив их встретить свою судьбу. Он расправил плечи, поднимаясь в полный рост.

— Эмрис, — тихо произнес он, и все вокруг замерло.

Стены перестали двигаться. Дымка исчезла, и привидение ухмыльнулось как кот. Рыцари прекратили свои тщетные попытки удержать стены на месте и с удивлением повернулись к Мерлину.

— Что? — кратко спросил Артур.

— Эмрис, — повторил Мерлин. — Мое имя Эмрис.

— Нет, — уверенно возразил Артур.

— Продолжай, пожалуйста, — перебило привидение. — Имена и титулы. Не стоит упускать ничего. — Она кивнула головой на стены, которые еще несколько минут назад образовывали гораздо большее помещение.

 _Иногда я действительно ненавижу Старую Религию_ , устало подумал Мерлин, надеясь, что привидение слушает. Предстояла не очень хорошая сцена.

— Не так я хотел, чтобы ты узнал, — неловко сказал Мерлин, повернувшись к Артуру, который насторожился и резко произнес:

— Что узнать? — рыцари сгруппировались позади него.

— Ты тоже скрывал благородное происхождение? — с надеждой спросил Гвейн, и Мерлин помедлил, прежде чем печально потрясти головой.

— Не совсем.

Избегая взгляда Артура, он посмотрел на привидение, явно подгонявшее его, и глубоко вздохнул.

— Я Мерлин, слуга Камелота. Кто-то знает меня под именем Эмрис. Если вам нужен титул, единственный, который я знаю, это чародей. — Он услышал хор резких вздохов и, скосив глаза, заметил, как все пятеро его друзей схватились за рукояти мечей. Настороженность на их лицах превратилась в подозрительность. Мерлин поднял руку. Он уже начал говорить. — _Хранитель_ Короля былого и грядущего. — Он сделал паузу и многозначительно посмотрел на Артура, который через несколько мгновений перестал сверлить его свирепым взглядом и удивленно вытаращил глаза. — Последний повелитель драконов. — Мерлин взглянул на привидение и по его поднятым бровям понял, что с ним еще не покончено. — Верховный Лорд друидов. — У Персиваля упала челюсть. — Защитник Альбиона. — Леон выглядел так, будто его хватил удар. — Мастер Зеркала жизни и смерти. — Элиан попятился. — Супруг — заткнись, Гвейн! — супруг Фреи, Владычицы Озера, хранительницы Альбиона.

— Ты женат? — хрипло выдавил Артур, и Мерлин не смог не закатить глаза.

— Это единственное, что из этого списка вызывает интерес, сэр?

— Это все? — спросило привидение, и от стен снова раздался угрожающий стон. — Или все еще недоговариваешь?

— Драгун Великий! — выкрикнул Мерлин, начиная раздражаться. — Хозяин яйца Эйсузы! Брат Великого Дракона Килгарры! Сын Балинора и Хунит! Убийца Нимуэ, покоритель Корнелиуса Сигана и жрицы Моргаузы! Убийца нежити, смотритель Камелота, провидец, волшебник-воин, целитель, лжец, обманщик, преступник, невидимый сторож, тот, кто ходит в тени! — к концу речи Мерлин осознал, что рычит, словно дракон внутри него наполнял голос силой. — _Что еще ты от меня хочешь?_

— Правду, — спокойно ответило привидение, не обращая внимания на его гнев и смотря в глаза, как смотрят на саму смерть. — И тогда вы сможете пройти.

— Предреченный бессмертный, — тихо проговорил Мерлин. — Самый могущественный волшебник, когда-либо существовавший в этом мире. — Привидение улыбнулось и потрясло головой. Это тоже было не то. Мерлин задумался, старательно игнорируя звуки, раздававшиеся со стороны Артура. Должно было быть еще что-то, о чем он не подумал. Он попытался вспомнить все, что сделал, всех, кого победил и с кем создал союз. Ничего не казалось стоящим особого внимания. — Я не знаю, — еле слышно сказал он.

— Жаль, — произнесло привидение, и Мерлин склонил голову, признавая поражение. Стены снова безжалостно сдвинулись с места, и рыцари зашевелились, становясь плечом друг к другу и переговариваясь. — Ответ прямо перед тобой. Подумай, Эмрис. Кто ты сейчас? О чем думаешь? Что для тебя важнее всего, даже больше собственной жизни?

Только одно. Мерлин перевел взгляд на Артура, который с движением стен даже не дернулся, даже не посмотрел на свою приближающуюся смерть — которая станет виной Мерлина, — он просто смотрел на него, пытаясь и оказываясь неспособным понять и осознать все, что услышал. У него оставался только один вопрос — почему? Мерлин надеялся, что по его глазам можно понять ответ. _Для тебя. Всегда для тебя._  
  
Ответ ударил под дых, лишая возможности дышать. Конечно. Только одно на самом деле было важно. Он вдруг понял, что улыбается, и заметил, с каким недоумением Артур отреагировал на это неуместное сейчас выражение.

Мерлин повернулся к привидению, которое пристально за ним наблюдало.

— Ты права. Есть кое-что, что важнее для меня любого другого титула. И ты поймешь, если я лгу. — Он сделал паузу, прежде чем озвучить последнее и самое важное звание. — Друг Артура Пендрагона.

Результат последовал незамедлительно. Все стихло, стены прекратили свое движение и сдвинулись в исходное положение. Рыцари облегченно выдохнули, а привидение улыбнулось снисходительно, как польщенный успехами дитя родитель.

— Ну что ж, — легко сказала она, — вышло очень драматично, но ты молодец. Вы можете продолжить свой путь. — И она исчезла, со смехом растворившись в серебристой дымке, и в эту же минуту двери распахнулись, открывая дорогу.

Мерлина это не особо заботило. Он осторожно наблюдал за Артуром, ожидая его реакции. Долго ждать не пришлось — король с грозным лицом двинулся вперед, сокращая дистанцию между ними, и Мерлин почувствовал, как у него с лица стекает улыбка. Он отпрянул назад, когда Артур дотронулся до него — но тот крепко прижал его к себе в братских объятиях.

— Ты, — хрипло проговорил Артур, — идиот. Самый большой идиот во всем мире.

— Самый идиотский идиот, когда-либо существовавший в этом мире? — нетвердо предложил Гвейн, и Артур, отпустив Мерлина, послал ему недовольный взгляд. Гвейн пожал плечами и пробормотал: — Ладно, слишком рано.

— Артур... — начал Мерлин, но тот сразу же перебил:

— Не сейчас, Мерлин. Пожалуйста. Мне многое надо обдумать, больше спасибо. Но потом, — его лицо посуровело, — потом нас ждет очень-очень долгий разговор. Ладно? — Мерлин молча кивнул. — Но... думаю, все согласятся, судя по тому, что только что произошло, ты все еще наш друг. — Мерлин снова кивнул, и Артур вдруг зловеще ухмыльнулся. — Тот, кто ходит в тени? — фыркнул он. — Серьезно, Мерлин?

— Нас грозило сплющить насмерть! — воскликнул Мерлин. — У меня немножко закончились идеи!

— На самом деле, больше вопросов у меня по поводу хранителя Короля былого и грядущего, — задумчиво добавил Артур. Мерлин послал ему тяжелый взгляд.

— Знаешь, ты прав. Нам предстоит очень-очень долгая беседа. — Но он улыбался, произнося это.


End file.
